Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2017
05:36 Dead chat. 07:23 I'm back 06:26 hello 07:51 Hi Mess 07:51 Hi Korra 07:52 Hi 07:52 hi 07:52 Mess 07:52 IM IN RUSSIA 07:52 WITH INTERNET 07:53 Shadow the Chatbot spoke 07:53 IT CAME ON AND SAID 'CHAT BOT IS ONLINE' 07:53 :/ 07:54 MARIO 07:54 he must be on i 07:54 t 07:54 IT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE 07:54 Reznov cut my arm Mess, with a DAGGER. A DAGGER 07:54 im ok 07:54 I am happy. I'm making him pay for my family 07:54 AMANDA 07:55 I thought you said you would wait until the baby was born 07:55 *sits on the floor very confused* 07:55 @Shadow 07:56 I know but. I'll be there when the baby IS born, I swore. 07:56 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 sits with her and wraps arms around her 07:56 lol 07:56 GUYS 07:56 Shadow the is a nut case threating us everyday sort of need you to help make sure me and the baby are ok 07:56 THE CHATBOT CAN RECORD WHAT WE SAY 07:57 ok 07:57 AND IT CAN SPEAK 07:57 IT'S GETTING TOO POWERFUL 07:57 ChatBot, Follow my orders 07:57 ChatBot, Speak 07:57 ChatBot, you are a dick 07:57 :D 07:57 IF I EVER COME ON HERE 07:57 AND THE CHATBOT 07:57 HAS BEEN MADE AN ADMIN 07:57 I'M KILLING IT 07:58 YES 07:58 Remembrance 07:58 *hugs knees* 07:58 amanda, read that 07:58 Watch the second AFTER 07:58 Korra did it for me 07:59 @Korra thanks again bro 07:59 no prob 08:01 group hug 08:01 *pulls everyone into a hug* 08:01 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 hugs back 08:02 * DZyR Haptic hugs mess 08:02 Also 08:02 Something weird happened 08:02 My broken arm 08:02 i think I'm a fast healer 08:03 my arm feels quite strong lol 08:03 like my right arm 08:04 Shadow can you do me a favor 08:04 Ok 08:04 Kill Reznov? 08:04 YAY 08:04 JK 08:04 make a wiki call Anti-Troll and Cyber-bullying wiki 08:05 Yeah 08:05 That would be a good idea 08:05 Korra, u do Anti Troll, I'll do CyberBullying 08:05 and make it one wiki 08:06 Oh ok 08:06 we are the ATCB Team 08:06 im on it now 08:06 does everyone understand what ATCB stands for 08:07 Anti Troll Cyber Bullying 08:07 ^ 08:07 yup 08:07 A Twat Called Bobby? 08:07 jk 08:08 XD 08:09 XDDD 08:11 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 08:12 http://cyberbullying.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 08:12 Go ahead, make some pages :) 08:12 ok thanks 08:27 She jumped on me 08:28 who did? 08:28 My big sister came in my room and jumped on me 08:28 was there a chick fight? 08:28 dammit 08:28 why did I miss it? 08:28 No 08:29 oh man 08:29 why she jump on you? 08:30 I didn't hear anyone when she came so she opened my room door and jumped on me 08:30 I LOVE MY SISTER!!!! 08:30 OMG 08:30 XD 08:31 Did you read the page I linked you? 08:33 Yeah 08:33 That was when she jumped on me XD 08:34 XD 08:34 http://cyberbullying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 08:34 join this Amanda 08:35 Thanks for the link Mess 08:35 we made it to help with Cyberbullying 08:41 Awesome! 08:42 what did you think of the remberance oage? 08:42 *page* 08:54 Its awesome 08:55 I need to stop saying awesome 08:55 XD 09:11 hello 09:11 mess' 09:12 mess are you here 2017 04 09